


Ce n'est pas aussi simple

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, spn season 13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Jack se présente avec des questionnements inattendus auprès de la Team Free Will... (Contexte saison 13 - Destiel)





	Ce n'est pas aussi simple

« Je veux tomber amoureux. »

La phrase, sortie de nulle part, les avait tous pris par surprise. 

Jack avait débarqué dans la pièce centrale du bunker dans laquelle Sam était en train d’écouter distraitement un podcast sur son téléphone, un écouteur dans une oreille. Un peu plus loin, Cas s’était joint à Dean dans un jeu que ce dernier avait lancé, qui consistait à lancer des céréales dans un bol que l’aîné Winchester avait disposé à l’autre extrémité de la table. Après l’avoir longuement observé l’air curieux, l’ange avait fini par tenter sa chance sans grande conviction, accompagné par Dean dans ses tentatives. 

Jusqu’à ce que le jeune Nephilim ne les interrompe avec sa question.

« Huh ? » s’était exclamé Dean, surpris, en réponse.

« Je lisais ce livre sur l’amour, ça a l’air d’être un sentiment fantastique, » finit Jack dans un sourire naïf en montrant l’objet concerné.

Dean s’en empara pour en lire la couverture, Cas y jetant un oeil par-dessus son épaule. 

« D’abord Jack, ça, » dit-il en désignant sa lecture du jour, « c’est pas un livre mais un magazine. Les gens achètent ces trucs pour aller se distraire au bord d’une piscine ou sur une plage. Et de deux, qu’est-ce que ça fout ici ? » se surprit l’aîné Winchester.

Il jeta un regard vers Sam qui abaissa soudain son regard innocemment. Ce dernier laissa échapper un raclement de gorge, tentant d’échapper à la situation. « Jack, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Dans ce… magazine, ils disent que c’est un sentiment qui provoque beaucoup d’émotions, que ça te fait te sentir en vie. Je veux l’expérimenter. »

« Je n’ai pas le meilleur jugement sur la question, » commença Cas, « mais je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu peux choisir, » termina t-il en tournant son regard vers Dean et Sam à la recherche d’une approbation.

« Est-ce que les anges peuvent le connaître ? » enchaîna immédiatement le jeune Nephilim.

Cas ouvrit la bouche comme s’il s’apprêtait à répondre, mais se ravisa, hésitant. Il jeta un oeil en direction de Dean. 

« Ce n’est pas… le plus simple, mais c’est arrivé, oui, » dit-il finalement simplement. « Un Nephilim est une fois né d’une relation entre une humaine et un ange qui étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre. » 

« Ça pourrait m’arriver donc ? » tenta de comprendre Jack.

« Eh bien, techniquement, tu es mi-humain, Jack, » intervint Sam. « Ça te donne d’autant plus de chances que ça puisse t’arriver, oui. »

« Mais tu dois garder en mémoire que les chasseurs sont généralement condamnés à une vie solitaire… » intervint Dean terre-à-terre.

« Tu n’as jamais été amoureux ? » lui retourna Jack curieux. « C’est comment ? »

Dean interrompit sa mastication des céréales qu’il picorait dans la boîte. 

« C’est pas le sujet, » tenta t-il de répondre nonchalamment en haussant une épaule, jetant un coup d’oeil inconfortable en direction de l’ange assis à ses côtés.

« Je veux juste savoir comment ça se passe… »

L’innocence dans le regard de Jack était certes très attendrissante, mais c’était un sujet dans lequel Dean n’était certainement pas prêt à s’embarquer.

« Sam ? » finit par demander Jack.

Le cadet Winchester eut l’air mal à l’aise, mais finit par lui répondre avec un sourire. « Je l’ai été et… ça te fait te sentir bien, » tenta t-il de dire. « C’est un sentiment difficile à expliquer, Jack. Tu dois l’expérimenter pour le comprendre. »

« Comment je l’expérimente ? »

« C’est ça le truc Jack, tu ne choisis pas. Ça vient à toi par surprise et tu ne te rends même pas compte que ça t’arrive, » tenta t-il de lui expliquer. « Parfois, des liens très forts se créent entre des personnes. Certaines personnes provoquent la rencontre, pour d’autres ça leur tombe juste dessus. Il y a une connexion particulière avec la personne que tu aimes, elle te comprend d’une façon que personne d’autre ne te comprend, dans des aspects de ce que tu es que tu ne montrerais pas forcément à d’autres. C’est une personne qui fait accélérer les battements de ton coeur, sur qui tu comptes et sans qui tu ne t’imagines pas. Ça n’a pas réellement de sens… ou de définition. Ça te permet d’avoir envie de continuer.  C’est parfois même un sentiment qui peut te faire du mal quand il n’est pas partagé ou simplement déclaré… »

Faisant distraitement tournoyer sa bouteille de bière dans sa main, Dean accordait toute l’attention de son regard à cette dernière, écoutant Sam dans son discours, et tentant de ne pas se laisser perturber par l’ange qui se tenait assis à ses côtés. Cas écoutait quant à lui intéressé le discours de Sam, le front légèrement plissé.

« Est-ce que… ça s’est arrêté ? Pour toi ? Tu n’es plus avec cette personne ? » continua Jack interrogatif.

« Elle est morte, » répliqua le cadet Winchester après un instant, le rappelant à des souvenirs qu’il ne souhaitait pas nécessairement remuer. Les souvenirs de Jess, mais aussi d’Eileen lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu le temps de tomber amoureux d’Eileen… mais il l’avait aimée.

« Je suis désolé, » finit par dire Jack inquiet, sentant qu’il avait généré un malaise.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, » lui répondit Sam en détournant le regard. Il récupéra discrètement le magazine disposé sur la table.

 

***

La nuit était progressivement tombé sur Lebanon quand Dean avait décidé de sortir faire des achats, le frigo étant vidé de son contenu. Il avait embarqué Cas sur son passage, et Jack avait souhaité se joindre à eux.

Observant les échanges entre Dean et Cas d’un oeil curieux, Jack se tenait sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala, en spectateur silencieux. Ce n’est qu’un peu plus tard, quand Dean les quitta un instant, claquant la porte de l’Impala derrière lui, que le jeune Nephilim finit par prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que Dean est amoureux de toi ? » lâcha Jack sans préambule.

D’abord surpris, l’ange resta un moment figé, son visage se fermant considérablement. Cas étant installé sur la place passager à l’avant, le jeune garçon ne put entendre que le son de sa voix en retour.

« Non, » murmura Cas d’une voix neutre. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Son coeur bat plus vite quand il est avec toi… Le tien aussi. Ce n’est pas un signe d’amour ? Comme décrivait Sam ? »

Il y eut un temps de battement, lors duquel Cas sembla confus. « Même si c’était vrai, ça n’a pas d’importance, » finit-il par répondre.

« Est-ce que ce n’est pas censé être une bonne chose ? » l’interrogea Jack perdu.

Cas poussa un soupir. « Les choses… les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, Jack, » dit-il hésitant. 

« Dean… il se laissait mourir quand tu étais mort. Quand je le vois maintenant, je vois la différence. »

Un air consterné prit place sur le visage de Cas, mais ses pensées le rattrapèrent très vite. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand chose… » soupira t-il finalement.

« Il ne dormait pas, buvait beaucoup… il paraissait vide, » continua le jeune garçon.

« C’est juste la manière dont il gère habituellement les problèmes, Jack, » argumenta Cas en réponse.

« Ça paraissait différent… »

Un court silence s’installa, avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

« Et toi ? Tu l’es ? »

« Être quoi ? » demanda Cas en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, baissant les yeux.

« Tu aimes Dean ? »

Cas tourna légèrement la tête vers Jack, afin de rencontrer son regard. « Bien sûr que j’aime les Winchesters, ils sont ma famille. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… » corrigea Jack. « Dean… est-ce que tu… ? »

Cas poussa un soupir. « Est-ce que ça a de l’importance ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Jack perdu. « Si ça cause de la souffrance, est-ce que ça ne l’est pas ? Important ? »

Un air sincèrement curieux prenait place sur ses traits innocents.

« Dire quelque chose comme ça… ça peut causer plus de souffrances, » tenta d’expliquer Cas. « Je… je ne vois pas l’intérêt, Jack. »

« Mais… » commença Jack en protestation. « Tu l’es ? Amoureux ? »

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que ça signifie, Jack. On est des anges. Les choses comme ça ne sont jamais les plus simples. »

« Ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question, » interrogea Jack un peu plus, ne réalisant pas combien il insistait.

Prenant un temps de réflexion, Cas tenta de composer ses pensées et émotions.

« Un ange a dit un jour qu’à la minute où j’avais posé la main sur Dean pour la première fois en enfer… j’étais perdu. Elle avait raison, » dit-il avec un petit rictus. « Mais je le referai sans hésiter. Des milliers de fois s’il le fallait. »

« Donc tu l’aimes, » finit par conclure finalement le jeune homme. 

« Comme je te l’ai dit, ça n’a pas d’importance, Jack, » rationalisa l’ange. « Dean… Dean ne mérite pas que je pose un tel poids sur ses épaules. Il… il n’accepterait de toute façon jamais ce que je pourrais lui exprimer. »

« A moins qu’il ressente la même chose, » continua le Nephilim.

« Ce n’est pas le cas, » entérina Cas, persuadé par son propos.

Il entendit Jack pousser un petit soupir. « Je souhaiterais connaître ça… » reprit-il d’une voix pleine d’espoir.

« Avec la vie qu’on mène, je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait le plus simple, Jack… » répliqua Cas d’une voix désolé. « Tu pourrais mettre cette personne en danger, et finir par souffrir. »

C’est ce moment que choisit l’aîné Winchester pour revenir vers eux. Il ouvrit la porte de l’Impala, tenant dans son bras droit un sac, appuyé contre sa poitrine.

« Ok, les gars, regardez ce que je ramène… » dit-il en s’installant sur son siège, tout en refermant la portière derrière lui.

Il sortit du sac une succession de DVD, jetant un oeil à Cas à chaque titre prononcé, espérant une réaction de sa part.

«  _L’Exorciste, Psychose, Les Autres, La Momie_ , et… on a aussi _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ ! Il y a de quoi passer un chouette Halloween, non ? » finit le Winchester avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Cas attrapa l’un des films et en lut le résumé. « Dean, nous combattons le mal tous les jours, est-ce que s’ajouter du stress présente une réelle utilité ? » demanda t-il curieux.

« Parfois, c’est tellement nul que c’en est drôle, » lui rétorqua Dean avec un clin d’oeil. 

Le coeur de Cas manqua un battement.

Il esquissa un sourire en réponse.

Il était vraiment perdu.

 

**FIN**


End file.
